Susanna
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: When Paris met Susanna Hannover she did not know that her whole world and the world of Rory Gilmore would be shaken completely OR the one where Rory has a long lost twin au that no one asked for, and this twin, Susanna, and Paris fall in love Femslash don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first Gilmore girl fic I've posted I hope you like it please review.

Chapter One: Hammers and Veils

-()-

Paris Geller wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked around the work site when she noticed a familiar brunette head of hair. Paris smirked as she marched over to who she thought was Rory Gilmore, "what are you doing here Gilmore?" Paris nearly snarled a smirk curling at her lips.

The girl whirled around and Paris knew instantly that this was not, in fact, Rory Gilmore. She was more muscular and tan than the girl that Paris knew. Also, the blue eyes that were so familiar to the blonde yet held no recognition in them what so ever. Those blue eyes swept up and down Paris, slowly. Then her eyes settled back onto Paris' eyes. "I'm Susanna Hanover, but if you wanna call me 'Gilmore' that's cool as long as you keep talking to me." Susanna grinned lazily as she watched a blush burn her way across her face and down her neck.

"I'm sorry you look like a friend of mine," Paris grumbled narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"Oh well, I'm not your friend, but maybe we could get to know each other over coffee." She grinned and it was so familiar to Paris yet different to the teenager.

Paris looked all around the work site knowing Rory was around here somewhere but at the woman who looked very similar to her friend and sometimes her rival and then she saw said friend and sometimes rival. She looked up at this Susanna's blue eyes and smirked, "I want to introduce you to someone." She grabbed her wrist ignoring the tingles shooting up her arm as her fingers pressed on the taller woman's thundering pulse.

"Rory," Paris announced causing the girl to jump.

"Paris I'm holding a hammer don't you think startling me is a bad idea," Rory snarked. Then she noticed the girl next to Paris and her eyes widened and shock raced through her bloodstream.

"Paris who-"

"Who are you?" Susanna asked equally shocked.

"Rory Gilmore and you are?" she asked feeling defensive for some reason.

"My name's Susanna Hanover, it's nice to meet you." Susanna held out her hand. Rory took the calloused hand of the girl with her face and shook it. Then Rory glanced a look at Paris and she knew that her frenemy was remembering the Bangles concert and the throwaway comment about her name nearly being Susanna.

"So your name isn't Hayley Mills," Rory said frowning in confusion.

"And yours isn't Lindsey Lohan," Susanna said smiling. Rory smiled back tentatively, "but this is definitely weird. Your name is Gilmore like Richard and Emily?"

Rory nodded, "Yup they are the grandparents," then she noticed that Susanna's tan face went a little pale.

"Uh they're mine too," Susanna whispered more confusion filled her head, and she felt a little dizzy from it, "they always claimed to be friends of the family and declared themselves my grandparents for as long as I can remember. I didn't know they had any kids though they always kept their life pretty separate I just thought they were lonely or something. Oh my god what does this make you?" Susanna demanded her confusion was giving way to frustration.

"I don't know maybe my mom could shed light on this maybe we're cousins or something," Rory said with something like hope in her tone because any other explanation will probably upset her mom and she did not want her mom upset no matter what.

Paris rolled her eyes at the naivete of her friend knowing that what was going on here was not as simple as them being identical cousins. Rory dug out her phone from her overall pocket and pushed one on the speed dial. After two rings Lorelai Gilmore picked up the phone, "Why hello sweet daughter of mine do you need to be rescued from all the manual labor you volunteered for, eagerly I might add," Lorelai said; Rory could hear the amusement in her mother's voice, it soothed her instantly.

"No mom I don't need to be rescued I just uh had a question."

"Shoot kiddo."

"Are we related to the Hanover's in any way?"

"Hanover's I don't think so, the name sounds vaguely familiar, why?"

"Well uh, I ran into someone who could basically be my twin," Rory said jokingly laughing weakly all the while looking at Susanna. Then she heard her mom take a sharp breath from over the phone, "wha- what do you mean?"

"Like May-Kate and Ashley Olsen except one of appears to work out," Rory explained now alarmed at the pained tone of her mother's voice.

"Okay Rory I, uh, shit, What's this girl's name?"

"Susanna Hanover, mom what's going on?"

"Susanna her name is- Oh God. Ok, Rory, I need you to bring this girl to the house please I will meet you there, please," her mother sounded nearly desperate as she hung up the phone; so much for not upsetting her.

"So my mom would like to meet you," Rory was trying to sound casual but both of the other girls could see through her.

"I don't even know you or your mom for all I know you're the next Elizabeth and Betty Branch."

"Well you aren't their dairy maid so you're probably safe; wait you know who Elizabeth and Betty Branch are?" Paris asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Well I mean the easiest way to make your self feel normal is to look up someone you know is crazier than you so I research crazy people sometimes," Susanna admitted blushing feeling embarrassed about her quirk. Then she noticed Paris beaming at her and Susanna gave her a small smile back.

"I do that too. You can trust them I promise I'll even take you and get you out if you need to bail." Paris offered and Susanna's heart skipped a beat at the kindness of the strange girl. She looked over at Rory. She had a look of surprise on her face at the kind gesture.

"Thanks, Paris really especially considering the next bus doesn't come for over an hour," Rory said looking at the time on her phone.

"Alright my car is this way," Paris said marching away with the two identical girls wishing she was holding Susanna's wrist and confused as to why she was nearly aching to touch the other girl again she had just met her.

-()-

The car ride was silent and fast. When they arrived at the house Lorelai was waiting in her outfit from that morning. She was nearly vibrating with apprehension and nervousness as the three girls step out of the car. She went t Rory first and hugged her tightly. Then she took in Susanna. Susanna saw whom she assumed was Rory's mother shudder as she stared at Susanna with tear-filled eyes, "Uh they uh said you were dead," she whispered. Susanna's breath hitched at the statement. Lorelai could not stop herself as she reached forward with the tips f her fingers reaching for Susanna. Susanna let her the utter devastated desperation etched onto the older woman's face made it impossible for her to move. Lorelai's fingertips brushed oh so gently across Susanna's face as if trying to memorize the girls face in case she disappeared forever right that second. Then Lorelai pulled Susanna into a fierce hug. Susanna was stunned for a moment before she tentatively placed her arms around her waist and took in the floral scent of the older woman; as she wondered why a part of her felt like it had fallen into place for the first time in her life.

They stood there for what felt like hours in front of that white house in a tiny town Susanna had never heard of with the sun shining on the four of them. It had actually only been a couple of seconds before Rory spoke up, "Uh mom what's going on?"

Lorelai pulled away from the young woman and took her in once again before speaking up, "Why don't we go inside I'll explain everything I promise," she led the way inside the house.

Susanna took in the house for a moment and took in all the clutter and the faint smell of coffee that lingered in the air and immediately felt comfortable, "Anyone want coffee because I want coffee, I'm Lorelai Gilmore by the way, please take a seat,"

With that, she immediately swept into the kitchen as the three girls sat down and let the living room dissolve into an awkward silence. Then she swept back in with three cups of coffee with creamer and the sugar, "I didn't know what you liked in your coffee so..." she trailed off before saying, "well I guess I should start by telling you I had twins, Rory."

Rory's eyes widened and she glanced at the woman her mother thought was her sister. Then her mother continued speaking, "I uh gave birth everything went great then I fell asleep and uh when I woke up there was only one baby in my room and my mother looking devastated. She said you had died, Susanna, and I stupidly believed her."

Susanna gulped and looked at the woman who was supposedly her birth mother. Then she shot up out of her chair, "No I'm sorry truly I am, but My mom is Alice Hannover she gave birth to me not you This is nothing more than a coincidence. Paris could you take me home."

"Susanna wait please."; "Uh sure." Lorelai and Paris said at the same time. Paris stood up and looked between Susanna and Lorelai for a moment. Then Lorelai said, "Please just ask your parents maybe they didn't tell you about the adoption or something please just ask," Susanna took in Lorelai's desperate face and tear-filled eyes.

"Fine I'll ask but it's not true. Come on Paris," She led the way the door with Paris following behind her.

-()-

The ride to Susanna's house was quiet except for the quiet directions that Susanna gave to Paris. When they pulled into the Hannover household Susanna does not get out instead she looked over at Paris, "What if it's true?"

Paris looked at the other girl for a moment, took a deep breath and said, "Well as far as birth mothers go, Lorelai Gilmore, is a great one to have, here give me your phone."

"Why?"

"In case it is true and you want to know where you came from," Susanna nodded and handed over her phone. Paris quickly put her number into the contacts.

"Maybe we could be friends," Susanna said smiling tentatively at the blonde.

Paris shot a small smile back at the girl and felt her stomach flip at the idea of seeing this girl again, "absolutely," She held out her hand for Susanna to shake, which was taken firmly and shaken once. Then Susanna exited the car and sauntered up to the house, and Paris tried not to watch the taller girl's ass. She failed.

-()-

A/N: I am not going to stop 'Beside Her' I will probably update that in a few days

As for this one, I kinda want to redo the whole series but it's gonna take my whole damn life.

Elizabeth and Betty Branch were a mother-daughter duo that killed people.


	2. Chapter 2: Congratulations it's a Girl

A/N: Okay there's a little buit of angst in this chapter I love Emily Gilmore except for that one instance that shall not be named.

Chapter Two: Congratulations it's a Girl

-()-

That night Susanna sat down to dinner and observed her short blonde parents as both ate their soup. Susanna was realizing just how different she and her parents looked. The churning that had been in her belly since she met Lorelai Gilmore got worse as she noticed that she had zero resemblance to her parents. Point of fact her nose looked more like Emily Gilmore's. Susanna kind of wanted to throw up. Instead, she said, "Mom dad," anxiety made her voice shake. Her parents looked at her to continue as her hands began to shake as she pressed on, "am I adopted?"

Her mother, Alice, dropped her full spoon of soup back into her bowl in shock. Her father, John, had been sipping his dinner wine and he choked on it, making him cough and some of it dribbled out of his nose. Their daughter would have probably found it funny if it had not made her suspicions worse.

Her mother recovered from her shock first, "Sweetheart why do you ask?" She cast a furtive glance at her husband who had stopped coughing and was looking between his wife and daughter letting his wife take the lead.

Susanna swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat, and tears began to blur her vision, "I uh ran into Rory Gilmore at the Rebuild Together thing today," Susanna saw her parents' posture stiffen and they shared a look. Susanna choked on that lump in her throat and tears spilled out of her eyes. betrayal burned across her body in a wave.

"Okay, wow did you know she thought I was dead?" Susanna ground out wiping furiously at her tears.

"No, Emily simply assured us that Lorelai would not come asking questions and handed over we were so overjoyed we never questioned it ourselves."

"I want to know them I want t-to know my sister. You are still my parents though right?"

"Of course we are," Her father's gruff voice commented finally he leaped from his chair and gathered his daughter in a fierce hug, "You are ours we will fight for you always," Susanna leaned down and buried her face in her father's shoulder letting his familiar scent comfort her and then she felt her mother come over and hug them as well.

After a few moments, she pulled away from them, "I want to know these people, Rory is friends with a Paris Geller, dad don't you work with the Gellers?"

"I do I think she goes to Chilton."

"Can I transfer?"

"But what about your friends at Dalton Academy?" her mother asked.

"I don't really have any close friends at Dalton mom."

"Alright, I believe the headmaster's name is Hanlin Charleston I'll make the arrangements you'll be able to go by the time the school year starts," Alice Hannover said clearing her throat and wiping her eyes. She then called the maid to take away their soup. No one was hungry anymore.

"Thanks, mom I uh got Paris' number I'm going to call her," she reached over and kissed her mother's cheek, she walked over to the stairs; then turned back to her mom. "mom I love you just because I share chromosomes with Lorelai does not change that. I just want to know about them. Like do I get my coffee addiction from them or not because you and dad can't stand the stuff," with that she ran up the stairs.

-()-

Lorelai was absentmindedly picking at her food and half listening to Max as she talked about his parents. Her mind was still on Susanna Hannover. She just knew that Susanna was hers. She threw her fork on her plate, "Did I ever tell you that Rory was a twin?" Lorelai asked the English teacher.

Max was stunned, "Uh no I didn't you didn't tell me."

"I didn't like to talk about it my mother told me she died when she was about four hours old," Lorelai felt the familiar sting of the pain that had resided in her chest as she thought of her daughter that she truly thought was dead. She shook her head to make the pang go away as she continued, "Today Rory ran into a girl that looked just like her except maybe she works out a little more than Rory. I mean she's not Sylvester Stalone running up the stairs but she looked in shape. Anyway, I'm getting off track. My mother must have taken her and given them to a family the Hannovers I kind of remember the wife she was one of my mother's only friends that was nice to me during my pregnancy. Can we go?"

"Uh sure do you want to go home?"

"No, I'll direct you where to go," the glint of icy anger in Lorelai's eyes made a shiver race up Max's spine as he sighed he knew that this was going to be a long night.

-()-

Emily Gilmore was just about to walk up the stairs to join her husband for bed when she heard the doorbell ring, and ring, and ring. Irritated by this person's rude behavior and the late hour she went to the door and yanked it opened about to give this person a piece of her mind when she noticed her daughter Lorelai looking less than happy and a strange man that Emily would assume to be her daughter's husband to be. The hurt at not being told about the engagement reared its head again but she pushed it down, "Lorelai are you drunk?"

"No, but I really need to talk to you."

"It's late can't it wait?"

"Nope, I need to tell you who Rory ran into today at this charity thing."

"Alright, Lorelai who did Rory run into?" Emily sighed facing her daughter and crossing her arms over her chest; she was tired.

"Susanna Hannover," Lorelai said and nearly growled as she watched every drop of blood drain from her mother's face as she grabbed onto the stair banister behind her.

"So she is her then Rory's Twin," Lorelai stated feeling tears burn her eyes as her world tilted at the realization that her own mother was behind this, "You comforted me," she whispered feeling tears fall out of her eyes, "I cried myself to sleep for months years, and this whole time she..." Lorelai choked on her sobs as her knees grew weak. Emily reached out to grab her daughter, who stumbled back into Max who held her up.

"Lorelai-"

"NO!" Lorelai exploded cutting her mother off, "No, you don't get to speak to me, I would never speak to you again if I had the choice, but I need you to pay for Rory's school. Oh, this is me un-inviting you to the wedding, not that you cared, I'll see you Friday," as quickly as Lorelai whirled into the Gilmore house she whirled out. Max scampering behind her. Emily still stunned by what just happened broke down into her own sobs muffling them with the back of her hand. She secretly prayed she had not lost Lorelai forever.

-()-

The next day Susanna borrowed her father's car and drove to Stars Hollow's Independence Inn. Paris Geller told her that her biological mother worked there, and that thought sort of gave her a headache and a heartache. She went inside and saw her there behind the counter speaking so very fact with a dark-skinned man with a French accent that seemed vaguely familiar to Susanna. She ignored that and focused on Lorelai, who looked up and noticed her. Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled tentatively at the teen, "Susanna?"

"So it turns out we share chromosomes and I want to know those chromosomes so here I am," She said smiling widely at the innkeeper, then her smile faltered a little and she continued, "I want to know you, but I want to stay with my mom and dad please don't try to take me from them, which I'm guessing you would have a huge legal standing if you were to try considering you thought I was um..." she trailed off, not wanting to think about the circumstances of her coming into her parents care.

"Don't worry if you're happy I'm happy; you are happy right?"

"Yes I am happy, I'm transferring to Chilton and maybe you could get together with my parents and we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"That would be great um I'm having a bachelorette party next week you can come if you want it's at Queen Victoria," Lorelai said stunned that her kid wanted to know her.

"The drag club?"

"Yea how did you know?"

"Um no reason I'll be there next week, here let me give you my number and you can text me the details," they exchanged contact information.

"I can't stay I borrowed my dad's car and he needs in in a couple of hours."

"Oh okay uh would you like to have lunch here tomorrow?"

"Sure how about on?"

"Great see you tomorrow. Can I hug you?" Lorelai asked still stunned that her daughter wants to know her.

"Oh uh sure," Susanna leans over and hugged the woman that gave birth to her briefly, "I really do have to go I am sorry tomorrow though I promise," With that, she left waving back to Lorelai.

When she left the inn she whipped out her phone from her cargo pants and quickly dialed a number, "This is Tony," an effeminate voice sounded over the line.

"Hey, Tony this is Susanna."

"Suzie-Q what can I do for you?"

"I'm going to be at the bar next week, but you have to pretend you don't know me."

"Why Suzie-Q?"

"Well turns out I'm adopted and my birth mom invited me to her bachelorette party which is at your place."

"Right, and you're still in Narnia alright darling I'll tell the ladies to not spill your secret too."

"Thank you so much, Tony." Susanna breathed out in relief and gratitude. she got into her father's car.

"Of course anything for a fellow rainbow knight, love ya kiddo," with that he hung up getting ready for his night.

Susanna smiled and started on the journey home.

-()-

A/N: This is the second chapter up next is Lorelai and Susanna getting to know each other and the bachelorette party. please read and review I need them to live.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know you

A/N: Alright I'm sorry for the delay, but here it is.

Chapter 3: Getting to know you

-()-

Susanna walked into the Independence Inn at exactly on in the afternoon. She went through to the dining room and saw Lorelai and Rory sitting there. She smiled at them and they smiled back. She walked over to them and pulled out her chair and sat down, "Well Rory you guys already have one thing in common."

"What?" Rory said looking at her mom.

"Your punctuality," she said smiling at her girls. Then Alice Hanover walked into the inn and strode over to the group and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, then looked at Lorelai, who could read the possessive look in her eyes, but she smiled all the same to the woman that was raising her daughter, "Hello Mrs. Hanover would you like to join us?" Lorelai asked and praying the woman would say no.

"Oh uh no thank you I saw an antique store up the road. Okay honey I will be back in a couple of hours to get you," then she leaned down and kissed her head before walking away. Lorelai felt herself relax more and more with every step the other woman took. Then she gazed at her daughters. Taking them differences, and their similarities. They both had the blue eyes and brown hair. Though Susanna had more muscle definition and was slightly taller than Rory. while she observed her offspring she realized an awkward silence fell over the three of them, Lorelai was determined to break the ice said, "Well breakfast is up I know it's a lot but our chef is insane."

"I am not insane I'm just thorough, and you must be Susanna, hi I'm Sookie St. James your mot- I mean Lorelai's best friend, and oh wow-" then Susanna was pulled into a tight hug by this woman while she cried. It was bizarre to say the least. Susanna lightly patted her back.

Lorelai trying desperately to salvage the situation said, "Uh Sook why don't you put her back and let her eat."

"Of course," She said pulling back and sniffling a little, "I just she's so beautiful Lorelai they both are." then she scurried back to the kitchen.

"Welcome to Stars Hollow," Rory said with a grin at her...sister. She was definitely going to have to get used to that.

"I'm sorry she's just enthusiastic about this you're okay though right."

"Oh yea I'm fine I like hugs," She smiled at the woman who gave birth to her and her...sister for a moment before looking at the food and spotted the coffee, "can I please have the coffee," she practically begged.

Lorelai smiled and poured a cup for her kid. Then said, "So Susanna where do you go to school?"

"Oh uh actually I was wondering, Rory would you mind if I switched to Chilton I don't have many friends at my school and I want to get to know you. Plus Paris seemed nice."

"Paris? Paris Geller?"

"Yea I'm going over to her house for a sleepover tonight, I'm sure I could score you an invite you guys are friends right," She noticed that Lorelai and Rory were looking at her like she'd grown another head, "what?"

"Oh nothing it's just that Paris and I don't really get along she's kind of intense, but I'll totally come with you if you want."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable your my...sister," she said stumbling over the last word a little.

"Maybe you should go Rory try to bury the hatchet," Lorelai added, plus it might be good to have a buffer that isn't Madeline or Louise."

"I guess you're right If Paris says it's alright."

"I'll text her and ask," Susanna shot off the text and then said, "thanks for letting me transfer."

"Oh no problem it'll be nice I usually want to sit and read at lunch if that's cool with you?"

"Really I do the same thing."

"Awesome what do you like to read I love the Russians."

"They're alright, but so depressing, I love anything written by a woman. Jane Austen, the Brontes, Fannie Flagstaff, Alice Walker, I just finished the Feminine Mystique it was amazing. Though her views on lesb- sorry I'm talking a lot. Those Russians how do you feel about Anna Karenina?"

Lorela saw how her daughter pulled back ever so slightly as she half listened to Rory's speech about Anna Karenina again. Her mind whirled as thoughts raced over what she said. She wasn not going to jump to any conclusions though. She sat back and watched Rory and Susanna converse, content, for once, to be silent. Everything was perfect in her little corner of the world. Then Susanna's phone chirped, "Oh that's Paris, huh she said 'If she must then sure' wow that was chilly."

"Are you sure you want me to tag along?"

"Absolutely." Then the conversation flowed from there, and the kind of person that Susanna was peaked out here and there, her kid was kind of a dork. She liked Star Trek and Harry Potter, and wants to go to conventions. Then all too soon Alice Hanover walked back into the inn, and up to the table. A dark nugget of resentment for this woman, and the similar resentment towards her mother swelled as she looked at the woman raising her kid. Susanna saw her mother and smiled at her, "Oh hey your back."

"Yep how about you go to the car sweetheart," she said her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Rory how about you go help Susanna find her mother's car," she knew the excuse was flimsy, but she needed to speak to this woman, to hopefully build a tentative bridge. After she knew both girls were out of ear shot she looked at Alice Hanover, "please have a seat," she did so reluctantly, "I'm not going to take her from you. She seems happy and well adjusted, and I'll accept that as long as she stays that way. Now I have to know why me why her? you could have adopted anyone."

"When you got pregnant I found out I never could be," Alice took a deep breath and continued talking, "I was new to connecticut, and I met your mother at the club. We clicked instantly. She found out you were having twins and came to me. She said I would not have to worry, and that you would not ask questions. I did not know that you thought she was..." she trailed off placing a hand over her heart as it ached at the thought of Susanna not being on this earth.

"That feeling you have in your chest; that ache and pressure. Now imagine it's ten times worse and suffer with it for nearly two decades. Amplify that with a healthy side of guilt and you come close to a fraction of what I felt. I'm not going to go anywhere as long as Susanna wants me around, please don't make me get a lawyer."

"I won't," Alice growled.

"Good, now when do you have dinner with my parents?"

"Thursdays why?"

"Can you change it to Fridays that's when Rory and I go and it would be nice to get to know you and your husband better."

"I suppose. I'll ask Emily."

"Great also I don't know if Susanna told you, but I have a bachelorette party next week and I invited Susanna, you can come too."

"No thank you, gut where are you taking her?"

Lorelai felt her shoulders sag just slightly in relief that Alice Hanover would not be joining them, "The Queen Victoria."

"The drag club, isn't that a little inappropriate."

"Better than a strip club," Lorelai said hackles raised immediately.

"Yes but you'd expose your child to homosexuality?"

There's nothing wrong with being gay besides if Rupaul isn't a good role model I don't know who is. Plus I'll be there along with several other adults I promise they'll be fine."

Alice sighed heavily and said, "Fine since she already said yes I'll allow it."

Lorelai grit her teeth and said, "Well isn't that swell."

-()-

While Lorelai and Alice were not getting along Rory and Susanna were, "So what do you want to be when you grow up?" Rory asked after they had just finished talking about their favorite TV shows.

"Novelist, what about you?"

"Overseas correspondent."

"That will be fun," Susanna looked at her sister and was kind of shocked about that answer, but decided to talk to her about it later.

"Susanna get in the car." Her mother commanded.

"Alright, Rory I'll see you tonight."

"Yup tonight."

-()-

That night they arrived at Paris' house house in separate cars and overnight bags, "You ready?" Susanna asked. Rory nodded and heaved out a breath.

"Let's go," Rory said as Susanna rang the doorbell.

A plump hispanic woman answered the door. Followed by Paris saying, "Nanny quien es?"

"Tu amigas," The woman sounds so delighted by the mere presence of Rory and Susanna as she ushered them into the house.

"Hey Paris," Susanna said smiling at the short blonde.

"Susanna, Gilmore," she grumbled the last part.

Rory rolled her eyes and said, "Geller."

""Okay well now that we've all been introduced what do you want to do?"

"I uh don't know let's go to my room and figure it out," then she turned around and the taller brunettes followed after her. They entered her room as the tense silence turned awkward. Then they all sat on the bed in silence. Until Paris grabbed a pillow and smashed it into Susanna's face, hard. She yelped in minor pain.

"Okay what the hell Paris."

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to do this I've never had a real sleep over, I mean yea Madeline and Louise would come over, but they'd leave to hook up with people. In every movie I've ever seen there was a pillow fight," her tone had taken on an almost desperate edge.

"Alright well for future reference don't hit me in the face with a pillow, and for the record I don't really have a lot experience with this either." Then they both looked at Rory who blushed slightly and said, "Well it depends if I'm at my friend Lane's house we listen to music really quietly and talk about boys. If we're at my house we listen to music loudly and talk about boys."

"Alright what music do you have?" Susanna asked jumping up and heading over to the CD rack in the corner, "Wow you have a lot of bangles."

Rory looked at Paris with a small wry smile on her face.

"Okay music on and um...boy talk," Susanna said sighing internally.

"Rory what's your type?"

"Oh well I have a boyfriend, his name is Dean."

"Yup tall, dark, and handsome," Paris said as Susanna came to sit next to her, and just like that the ice was broken and they talked for hours about more than just boys until they heard Susanna's stomach growl, loudly.

"Oh I meant to ask if you wanted food. We have Pizza in the freezer," Paris said getting up and stretching. Susanna watched her walk away for a moment before getting up and following her. ONce the pizza had been devoured they settled down and watched a movie some documentary that was mostly ignored over chit chat until they all three passed out.

The next morning Susanna woke up first. She'd fallen asleep next to Paris. It was strange seeing the intense girl so relaxed. Even when they were simply hanging out she held this intenseness to her that was fascinating to Susanna. She was beginning to feel the pizza from last night. As she made a mental note to go for a run when she got home. Then Paris' eyes fluttered opened and focused on Susanna. A small smile flitted across her lips, "I had a good night."

"Me too, but I have to get going soon I'm sorry, I promised my parents I'd be back by the early afternoon."

"I understand we should hang out again soon."

"Absolutely, I'm actually transfering to Chilton so we'll see each other a lot."

"Great, just uh stay out of my way I'm going to be valedictorian."

"Yes ma'am," she teased with a mock salute. Then turned to her sister and poked her awake.

"Mom five more minutes."

"Sorry not Lorelai it's Susanna."

"Oh what's up?"

"I've got to get going alright I'll see you later."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"Yup," then she left.

-()-

When she got home her mother and father were sitting at the dining table. They looked at her and smiled thinly, "Alright whatever it is I didn't do it," her father chuckled.

"No sweetie you're not in trouble, we just wanted to talk to you about the last few days, how have you been?"

"Oh I've been fine."

"That's good now about this thing at that drag club."

"Dad I promise it will be fine. Plus I already said I'd go just trust me."

"We don't approve of homosexuality you know that."

Susanna sighed and felt a lump grow in her throat. She cleared it and said, "I uh know that, but I just want to spend time with Lorelai and Rory that's it I promise."

"Alright I love you kiddo," her dad said sighing.

Susanna ran upstairs crying silently.

-()-

A/N: Alright here's the next chapter please read and review. The next chapter will be the bachelorette party.


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter Four: New and not so

A/N: Ok first trigger warning very brief mention of suicide nothing serious, just wanted to be polite and mention it. This is an angsty chapter so if you like that great if not buckle up. I'm trying to get back into writing everyday it will probably go horribly, but if you're reading anything else I write I'll try to have another update for them soon.

Chapter Four: New and not so improved Friday Night Dinner

-()-

The first 'new and improved Friday night dinner' was beginning to be a tense affair. the Hanovers sat stiffly on a loveseat sipping their wine Rory and Susanna were chatting, pointedly ignoring the tenseness of the adults. Emily watch her grandchildren react and felt a Pang of guilt at keeping them apart but she swallowed it down and focus on their conversation, they were comparing various novels during the regency era. After a few minutes of tense polite conversation about the weather everyone heard Jonathan Hanover at whisper to his wife, " I still don't understand why we changed it to Friday night why couldn't they change it to Thursdays?"

Lorelai looked at the man raising her daughter sharply, "Because I have to get up early on Fridays to prepare for the weekend arrivals at my inn. Also you kidnapped my daughter so I automatically win every argument."

Jonathan squared his shoulders and his jaw, he glared at Lorelei and said, "This martyrdom will only last you so long."

"Oh we'll see," Lorelai said baring her teeth, "now Susanna, if she still wants, is coming home with me tonight, so we can go to my bachelorette party tomorrow, and I will deposit her back into your loving bosoms Sunday afternoon, deal."

"No we want her back sunday morning we have church,"

"I don't want to go this week," Susanna commented, causing everyone to look at her.

"Nonsense of course you're going," Alice said sitting up straighter and looking at her daughter. Lorelai was struck by the similarities between Alice and her own mother at that moment, and she sucked in a deep breath and held back her thoughts on this matter, she needed this to work.

"Please mom I won't be eternally damned if i miss one Sunday," The teen said hoping it would work. She usually slept through church anyway, but she didn't want to already be tired when she went.

"Fine, but you'll go on Wednesday."

"Fine," Susanna said with a sigh, she really hated church.

Then the seven people fell into a slight awkward silence before Emily's latest victim came into the room and announced that dinner was ready. They all stood up and went into the dining room. Lorelai and Rory sit together with their backs to the window. The Hanovers settled across from them with Susanna in between them. The awkward silence was becoming stifling to Lorelai, she said, "So what do you girls want to do tonight after dinner."

The twins looked at one another for a moment before Rory spoke up, "I don't know mom what if we just watched some movies."

"That sounds great, Susanna?" she asked desperately wanting her other daughter to be comfortable at the house lovingly dubbed as the 'Crapshack'.

"Uh sure that sounds good." Susanna said taking a bite of potato, and returning Lorelai's bright smile with a small one of her own.

"Where is this party anyway Lorelai," EMily asked, trying to make conversation, even though she already knew where they were going, Michel had called and invited her.

"She's taking them to a drag club can you honestly believe it Emily," Alice said sending Lorelai a pointed look. Lorelai simply sat up straighter and gave a thin smile. The teenagers looked at one another and braced themselves for whatever comment was about to fly out of their mother's mouth.

Richard noticed his daughter's familiar hard stare and decided to intervene before this dinner gave him indigestion due to the stress, "Well the girls are responsible, and there is nothing wrong with homosexuality, I mean take Oscar Wilde and Virginia Wolfe some of the greatest literary and artistic minds came from homosexuals. Even my broker likes to wear the occasional frill and he just made me a very sound investment," he finished throwing a smirk to Rory, who beamed back at him, remembering that day at the club a turning point in her relationship with her grandparents. Lorelai was looking at Susanna during her father's speech and noticed the emotions that flitted across her face changed from anxiety to something akin to gratitude. She filed those looks away for later.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and growled at his wife, "We should have just taken both of these girls then I wouldn't have to sit here and listen to this."

"Dad"; "Jon" Alice and Susanna admonished simultaneously.

Lorelai dropped her fork, and grabbed Rory's hand in as gentle a vice grip as she could manage, "Was that ever an option?" she hissed at Emily, who turned to her daughter with grave honesty.

"No I swear it Lorelai," she reached out to her daughter who recoiled from the older woman and turned to Alice, "How'd you pick huh, what'd you do flip a coin. If you couldn't have both how could you choose between them I wouldn't have been able to."

"When Emily found out you were in Labor Emily called us," Alice began to explain, but her husband interrupted, "Alice we don't owe her an explanation."

"Like hell you don't. I want to know how. Did. you. choose."

"She's right Jon we do owe her this much. We got to the hospital and waited. When you had finished delivering and had fallen asleep; she came and got me, and I looked at you for the first time, wiggly and pink and I just knew that you were mine," Alice said looking at her daughter with tears in her eyes. Placing a hand on hers and squeezing tightly.

"But she wasn't yours to have, or yours to give away mom," Lorelai choked out, "I'm sorry but you had no right to do this to me to us. Do you realize if I'd have lost both of them, if you had told me they were both dead the grief would have been crushing mom, I would have probably killed myself."

Tears streaming down all the women's faces. Each twin was trying to comfort their respective mothers. Emily watched this all, and feeling a little sick to her stomach. She then took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and dried her eyes. She'd cry later in the dark with Richard their to hold her.

"You were sixteen, and scared. I barely thought you could handle raising Rory by yourself much less two tiny babies, so I made a decision."

Lorelai stood up and pulled Rory with her, "It was not yours to make mom. Susanna would you still like to come home with us? I'll understand if you don't, and I'll still be there if you want to bridge gaps."

Susanna was crying, for a great many reasons, "I-" she looked at the woman who gave birth to her to the woman who was raising her, and back, "I'm sorry mom, but I still want them to be apart of my life. I love you though you will always be my mom, and I'll be home Sunday," she stood up, and placed a kiss on her mom's forehead, before following after her biological mother and sister.

-()-

A/N: Ok this is short and I know I keep saying it will be the bachelorette party will be next, but I mean it this time. I just love the dynamic of 'Friday Night Dinners' so I had to include this, plus I needed to flesh out the Hanovers slightly. Let me know what you think and please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Are you gay?

A/N: I am sorry this took so long I've been dealing with my job, and my living situation kind 0of imploded recently, I know that is no excuse, but I hope you enjoy this update please enjoy and comment. Also, the bachelorette party took place after Max spent the weekend with Lorelai and Rory in this universe.

Chapter 5: Are you Gay?

-()-

Lorelai watched the twins sleeping as the smell of coffee wafting around the small kitchen. She leaned against her daughter's bedroom door, and observed the sleeping teenagers with something like contentment resting in her chest as she tried not to think about the fact that her bachelorette party was later that day, and all the anxiety that induced. Rory slept on the trundle being kind enough to give up her mattress to her sister. They'd stayed up late that night watching movies, and mostly watching Susanna watching the movies.

Her front door opening broke Lorelai out of her trance. She knew it was Sookie. She rounded the corner to stop the chef, "The girls are still sleeping c'mon I'll get us some coffee," she whispered and Sookie nodded and smiled widely at her best friend. Sookie looked in on the sleeping teenagers, who already seemed to be stirring as the smell of coffee reached them. The two women sat in silence for a moment as Sookie rooted through her purse for the wine she brought for the occasion Susanna stumbled into the kitchen, "Mmm coffee," she grumbled. Staggering over to the pot she grabbed one of the cups Lorelai always had set out and poured herself some, "Thanks Lorelai," she mumbled as she took a healthy swig. Lorelai studied her daughter for a moment with sleep hair and boxers and a tank top when the girl asked, "Can I go for a run?"

Lorelai startled a little at the question. She was not quite ready for the bombardment of well meaning nosiness that was Stars Hollow, plus leaving Susanna alone to deal with that would be possibly overwhelming to the girl, "Um Susanna I wouldn't want you to get lost, plus you don't know anyone, and people in this town can be very nice, but a little overwhelming for new people. You'll meet some of them tonight, and next time you visit you can totally have a run, no place safer than Stars Hollow. Now please sit," she finished as Rory stumbled into the room similarly to Susanna, and contentment was back as Lorelai watched her daughters interact and make pop tarts.

-()-

Miss Patty was introduced to the long lost twin of Rory Gilmore and smiled kindly, if not curiosity shining out of her eyes. Sh couldn't wait to get to know this teenager. She took in her nice button down and slack, and knew her town was about to get a whole lot more interesting

The group was waiting out outside the club, listening to Michele complain about how sneaking the twins in would get them all arrested, "He's right we're all going to the Pokey," Rory said worry making her eyebrows furrow.

Susanna chimes in with: "I've got a fake I.D." she tosses a cautious look at Lorelai who looks...disappointed.

She then sighed and said, "Alright two things Rory don't say Pokey it's creepy. Secondly, hand it over, and I won't tell your parents, this time."

Susanna fished it out of her wallet and handed it over to her biological mother, who looked at it, "It says your only eighteen, not twenty-one?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"I didn't want to drink just go places," Susanna said with a shrug as they approached the bouncer, Bruce, "Five bucks, and it's eighteen and up," Bruce had met Susanna on numerous occasions

but had gotten the heads up from Tony to let them in, and not let on that he'd met Susanna.

"Oh they're eighteen they're very famous international supermodels, from Germany ja with Lederhosen." Lorelai finished with a charming smile.

Bruce laughed and said, "Ten bucks."

"Danka," Sookie said with a smile as the group descended onto the club.

-()-

"What in Lucifer's reach is my mother doing here." Lorelai said outraged, "Excuse me sir, but you look just like my mother," she finished as she sat down.

"Hi grandma come here often," Rory joked, and kissed her on the cheek before sitting bown herself.

"No dear, how did you get in?"

"We're supermodels," Susanna said throwing a cheeky grin at Lorelai, as the group settled into slightly awkward silence.

"Ah so I see. Lorelai you were supposed to be here at eight."

"I didn't invite you mother Michele did." Lorelai said.

"Well that makes it better doesn't it," Emily said playfully, Susanna was the only one to notice the breif hurt Lorelai's words invoked in Emily.

Then Miss Patty asked: "What are you drinking honey?"

"Manhattan, it's good too, I ordered from the gentleman dressed as Joan Crawford."

Then a man dressed as May West came over and got their orders. Michele left to go dance. Then they started to talk about love.

"How many times have you been married Miss Patty?" Sookie asked

Susanna watched the woman as she thought about it. Well there were four men five times, Sin Jin was the Burton to my Taylor, and I just wish I could have found some Mike Todd there in the middle."

"You know I can't believe it was thirty-seven years ago that I married Richard. I remember it so distinctly," Emily said with a soft look in her eyes.

"Oh this will do a romantic story I can tell," Sookie chimed in, and Michele sat back down. They all turned to Emily as she continued her story

"My stomach was not my friend. It was full of butterflies, I couldn't eat a bite the whole week."

"Hmm what a bummer," Lorelai commented. Susanna and Rory looked at the woman that gave birth to them for a moment Rory looked worried, and Susanna, who did not know Lorelai that well just observed the older woman's face with a sense of foreboding. She had a feeling she would not be asking Paris to the wedding after all, and made a mental note to take the blonde to the movies as she tuned back into Emily's speech while keeping an eye on Lorelai.

"But the thing I remember most was that for the entire week before my wedding, I'd wait for the entire week before my wedding, I'd wait 'til my mother went to sleep and I'd sneak out of bed and put on my wedding dress and my tiara and my gloves, and I would stare at myself in the mirror and think how very safe I felt. How very right and wise and honored," then Emily seemed to realize what she was saying and came back to herself saying to the group that her drink was good. Everyone felt overwhelmed at the love Emily held for Richard. Except perhaps for Lorelai. She felt crushing suffocating anxiety. Rory paged Dean, while Sookie went to call Jackson, and Lorelai got up to call...someone.

Susanna got up to go to the bar and talk to Tony, who was manning the bar that night, "Suzie-Q how's your night honey?"

"Doing good Tony but I don't think my bio-mom is getting married."

"Eh marriage is a trap anyway c'mere, give me some sugar for your fairy gay dad."

Chuckling she leaned over the counter to peck his cheek. Neither noticed Michele come up and say, "Now I know where I recognized you. You come here a lot."

Susanna swung around to look at the French man for a moment, "Um what?"

"Don't worry I won't tell, I'm just glad I figured it out, I'm not out very much either." There was understanding in his eyes as he walked away, and Susanna smiled at him. Relief made her sag on her stool. Then she turned to Tony and caught up with spoke with Christopher, the easy banter and back and forth was so comforting and familiar. Then she realized something, "Chris Susanna is alive," shame filled her for a moment when she realized she had completely neglected to tell Christopher about Susanna.

"W-what Lorelai I..."

"Yea apparently my mother had her spirited away in the night, but rory and her bumped into one another at a school thing. She's alive Chris our kid isn't dead," Lorelai choked out as she glanced at the bar and saw Susanna talking to the bartender, and saw the familiarity of their conversing and everything clicked, and the breath stilled in Lorelai's lungs for a moment before turning back to Christopher.

"Do you think she would want to meet me?"

"I can ask, but I wouldn't see why not she wants to know me and Rory."

"T-that's great ask for me please and give her my number please if she wants it, and I'll call Rory soon. Hey Lor congratulations."

"Thanks Chris have a nice night."

"You too good night," then he hangs up.

Lorelai walked up to Susanna, "Your gay aren't you?" Lorelai said drunk by this time, but her eyes are clear Susanna knew she'd remember the conversation.

"I - uh - Lorelai what are you...please don't tell," something shifted in Susanna's soul. This was the first time she'd ever acknowledged her lesbianism out loud and it's to a woman she barely knows, and Susanna was suddenly terrified.

Then Lorelai pulled her into a reassuring bone crushing hug. Then as soon as the hug started it ended and said, "Look kiddo I know I'm not the one raising you, but I'm still technically your mother, and I still love you no matter what. Now do you have a lady?"

"Not right now, but I kinda like Paris," Susanna admitted excited to share this with someone she could be safe with.

Lorelai blinked, "O-okay a little intense but I get it, but isn't she straight?" she asked, by now they were seated at the bar. Tony had provided another shirley temple and long island iced tea to Susanna and Lorelai respectively. They talked for a moment before Sookie came over to drag them back to the table.

-()-

That Monday night, after getting a call from Lorelai about the unsurprising called off wedding, Susanna is outside Paris Geller's house. She rang the bell. After a few moments Paris answered the door, looking genuinely confused, "Susanna what are you doing here?"

"I don't know I thought we could hang out."

"I have to study," Paris said still slightly confused.

"Really school doesn't start until next week."

"I took summer classes," Paris explained.

"Ah gotcha," she took a moment and felt awkward before pressing forward, "why don't you study later I'll even help you if you come to the movies now," Susanna offered with what she hoped was a charming smile. Then Nanny appeared as if by magic, and practically threw Paris at Susanna, and said Buenos Naches.

"I…guess we can go to the movie, but I get to pick the movie," Paris said grabbing Susanna's hand and dragging her over to the car, "and I have to drive."

"That's cool," Susanna said smiling at the tingles she felt when Paris' hand touched hers.

After the movie they arrived back at Paris' house and bounced on the bed, "What's your favorite movie?" Susanna asked wanting to get to know Paris better.

"The Power of Myth," Paris said without missing a beat.

"I've never seen it."

Paris swiveled around to face her, no way I've seen it three times. C'mon we'll watch it now," Paris said dragging her off to watch her favorite movie. Susanna's heart felt light at the delighted expression on the short blonde's face.

-()-

A/N: Again sorry for the Delay , but here is the next chapter and please comment and Kudos.


	6. Chapter 6: Susannas first day at Chilton

A/N: Look two chapters in the same month. In all seriousness I'm trying to write 500 words a day, and so far it's working.

Chapter 6: Susanna's first day at Chilton

-()-

The following Friday night Lorelai held Susanna, Emily, and the Hanover's hostage with slides from Rory and their trip to Harvard. Then Emily brought up the soon to not be wedding.

"Mom the wedding is off," Lorelai explained with bated breath waiting for Emily's criticism. Emily relaxed her stance and said, "Oh well Okay then."

"No mom let me have it what were you thinking."

Emily refused to rise to the bait, "I was thinking I'd have to return your gift, now let's eat dinner."

"Really. What's you get me mom?"

"That doesn't matter your not getting it now. Now let's eat," She emphasized and motioned for everyone to join her in the dining room.

Alice Hanover changed the subject, "So Rory wants to go to Harvard. How does Richard feels about that."

Lorelai swung a look around to Alice.

"We'll be proud of Rory no matter what," Emily said noncommittally.

"Well we've been looking at Yale of course," Jonathan Hanover said taking a sip of his water. the girls tensed and looked over at one another. Wondering why the Hanovers had to always pick at Lorelai.

Lorelai decided to switch the subject this time, "I spoke to Christopher recently, you know the twins father."

Jonathan Hanover tensed as Lorelai continues, "He would really like to meet Susanna if she is okay with it, sometimes she really could be her father's daughter.

Jonathan cleared his throat, "Well that is something my wife and I would have to discuss," then went back to his food.

Susanna sat in her chair a moment stunned. She had completely forgotten that with a biological mother an obvious biological father was once in the scene. She was suddenly bursting with curiosity for this complete stranger had apparently been the love of Lorelai's teenage life, and had contributed to her existence if only a little.

Finally after a tense hour and a half dinner finished, Susanna was staying with her parents this weekend. As the maid was gathering their coats and bags Rory and Susanna looked at each other for a moment before Rory motioned with her head to the bathroom down the hall, "Uh mom we'll be right back."

Then they went to the bathroom quickly, "Alright could you maybe tell your parents to back off a little, and I'll talk to my...I'll talk to mom," Rory corrected. Susanna appreciated the effort of including her in on what was obviously a very close relationship between Rory and Lorelai.

"I'll talk to my parents, and hey she is your mom not mine she's my mother, and I like her but my mom is Alice, she'd the one that will be there. I know Lorelai will be too, but it's different with my mom, if that makes sense."

"It does, I'll talk to my mom if you talk to yours."

"Deal."

-()-

Alice was driving the car on the way home Susanna stared at the back of her parents heads and asked, "Do you think you could cut Lorelai some slack Friday Night Dinners are difficult enough."

Alica and Jonathan Hanover glanced at one another a moment before Alice asked, "Will she also learn some manners?"

"I asked Rory to talk to her, please try to be nice to her she is trying to be respectful, but you guys are making kind of hard."

The two adults collectively sigh and Jonathan said, "We'll try if she will."

"Thanks love you," Susanna said as they pulled in front of the house.

-()-

That Monday was the first day of Chilton. All three Hanovers were met by Hanlin Charleston in his office, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hanover, and this must be Susanna. It's nice to meet you. I see you went to Dalton Academy good school. Why did you want to transfer?" He asked.

"Oh well mostly because one of your other students recommended your curriculum."

"Oh really, who?"

"Rory Gilmore."

"Ah now I see the resemblance. Well Mr Hanover, Mrs. Hanover it was very nice to meet you," He opened the door to his office and motioned for them to exit, and then closed the door, and looked at Susanna. He went back to his desk and looked at her for a moment, "So...what are your aspirations."

"I'd like to be a novelist."

"Fiction?"

"Yes Sir."

"Hmmm Well I see that you're mostly in Advanced Placement courses, and you enjoy running track."

"Yes Sir."

"Very well, I'll tell you basically the same thing I tell everyone. It doesn't matter who your parents are the expectations in this school are one of the toughest in the country and I wish you luck, and remember Failure is a part of life but not a part of Chilton. You may get your locker assignment from my secretary. Have a nice day."

Sufficiently intimidated Susanna gathered her back pack and stumbled out of the room. Outside the office was Paris, "You run track?"

"You listened in?"

"I read your file," She said with a smidge of smugness, "I'm also your official welcome wagon, c'mon," Paris said tugging on the taller girl's sleeve, "Are you going to run track here?"

"Not sure yet, I like to run, but I don't know if I want to compete anymore."

"I see, well you want to write why not try out for the Franklin, your sister has already joined," she said that last part with no small amount of frustration.

"Hey what's the beef you have with my sister?" Susanna asked as they stopped in front of Susanna's new locker.

"She is my academic rival is this the part where you ask me to back off."

"No Rory looks tough enough to fight her own battles," Though Susanna was going to offer her help to Rory anyway.

"Fair enough, want a ride after school?"

"Sure."

"What about to school, do you need a ride?"

"Sure that would help out my dad."

"Excellent now about the Franklin."

"I think I'd rather write fiction instead of fact."

"Oh uh okay sure."

-()-

The next morning Paris swung into Susanna's driveway, and honked the horn. Susanna ran to the door, and tried to keep the excitement on her face. She got to the convertible and saw two other girls, "Louise get in the back," Paris said turning to the blonde in the front seat, who turned to the driver with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"; "Oh she doesn't have to move." Louise and Susanna say at the same time.

"Well Let me see there are several reasons. First it's my car. Secondly I said so, and thirdly I've kept you from flunking out since the third grade, so get. in. the. back. please."

Louise rolled her eyes and proceeds to move, and Susanna climbs in awkwardly, "She really didn't have to move Paris."

"I wanted to talk to you anyway. Have you decided to go out for the paper, yet."

"Is this where you make me late for the meeting, and then assign me the retiling of the bathrooms," Susanna said with a wry grin.

"Don't worry I'd give you something about the mystery meat, and in depth expose."

"Well with that as an option how can I resist," Susanna said with a chuckle.

"Sorry to interrupt this flirting, but who are you?" the brunette said leaning forward, and smiled at Susanna, who was blushing at the flirting comment, she glanced at Paris who was sporting a matching blush.

Susanna trying not to panic,"I'm Susanna."

"Oh your Rory's sister, I'm Madelyn."

"Then why are we friends with this one and not Gilmore?" Louise said grouchily.

"Gilmore is trying to usurp my place as valedictorian, so far Susanna is not."

"Well I don't want to do an expose on mystery meat, so I think you're position is safe."

"Excellent," Paris said with a smile as she pulled into the parking lot. Susanna smiled back

-()-

That Saturday Susanna was once again staying with Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai was throwing a dinner for Luke, and his nephew, who were supposed to arrive five minutes ago. Susanna was sitting at the table watching Lorelai and Rory chat about the latest stunt Paris pulled.

"I can talk to her if you want," Susanna piped in, reaching over to eat a slice of cheese Sookie was grating.

"Oh thanks," Rory said smiling at her sister, before saying, "But no thank you I can handle Paris, but how do you handle her."

Susanna took a deep breath and looked at all the people in the room before looking at Lorelai. She looked back at her daughter with what she hoped was an encouraging look. Susanna took a deep breath and said, "I have a crush on Paris, so my tolerance is slightly higher, and I find her intensity...endearing."

Rory looked at her sister a moment with a slight wide eyed look, "Oh, well okay then," then she smiled at her sister, and that was that. Susanna slumped down in relief as Sookie and Jackson continued to cook, and Lorelai reached over and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Just as the doorbell rang. Lorelai went to answer it with a smile on her face. She came back with a grown man and a teengaed boy, Susanna had never met.

"Luke this is Susanna Rory's twin," Lorelai introduced with a beaming smile. Luke smiled back and reached out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Luke a friend of your...Lorelai's."

"I know your coffee's legendary."

"And this is Jess his nephew," he was silent just gave a non committal wave, and then Lorelai motions to Rory's room, and said, "This is Rory my other daughter I'm sure between the two of them they can show you where the wilding go on."

"Huh," he said looking into the room. Susanna right behind him.

"My aren't we hooked on phonics," he said with a snide edge, as he picked up a book.

"Oh we like to read a lot do you read?"

"Not much," he mumbled before setting the book back and walked over to the window, "Does this open?"

"Uh yea just unlatch and push," Rory said confused. SHe looked at her sister a moment who took one look at this uncomfortable human being and knew in two seconds what he was about to do.

"Shall we."

"Shall we what?"

"Bail."

"Um no."

"Why?"

"Because this is Stars Hollow there is nowhere to bail too, the twenty-four hour mini mart closed twenty minutes ago. Besides I promise the food will be amazing, Sookie is amazing, trust me."

"I don't even know you?"

"Don't I look trustworthy."

"Maybe," he said with a small smile. No one noticed him stealing the book he had been looking at.

-()-

Susanna goes into the kitchen, and notices the back door ajar. She looked out and there was Jess, opening a beer, "I'm new to this little corner of the world too," Susanna said stepping out and taking the beer from him and pouring it out over the grass.

After a deep sigh he said sarcastically, "Oh really."

"Yup, and I get not having parents that understand."

"Oh really," he repeated with a raised eyebrow and a huff.

Susanna felt a surge of bravery for a moment as she began to explain a little bit of her life, "My parents are so close minded their brains are basically bear traps, and I'm their adopted lesbain daughter. At the end of the day I know deep down Lorelai has not abandoned me, I can't say the same about my adoptive parents yet."

He looked at her again appraisingly, "Look I still think this is insane. I mean I don't even know Luke that well, and I am not going in there."

Susanna nodded, "Fair enough I'll make your excuses, but you did miss out on an amazing grilled cheese."

He smirked then wandered off into the night.

Susanna went back inside and sat down, "Where's Jess?" Luke asked.

"Uh, he said he was really tired from his trip, and that he'd see you at home, Mr. Luke."

"Luke is fine," He said with a smile. Then they settled down, and ate dinner quickly getting to know Rory's sister before heading home to his nephew.

-()-

That night on the trundle bed about to fall asleep, Susanna heard Rory whisper, "So do you like only girls or do you like boys too?"

"Just girls, and if you could keep that to yourself please."

"Of course I'm glad you're my sister. Maybe next time you can meet my friend Lane."

"Sure." Susanna said with a yawn.

Then both girls went to sleep

-()-

A/N: So here's the next chapter does anyone like this or read it please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7: Run Away Little Boy

A/N: heres the next chapter now for an explanation. II switched 'Run Away Little Boy' and Presenting 'Lorelai Gilmore'. The latter episode will take place when this one was supposed to I needed to switch the order of these two episodes only for what I had planned. fI didn't want to drag out the pining I needed them to be together for my plans to work. The next episode will be 'Like Mother Like Daughter', one of my favorites.

Chapter 7 Run Away Little Boy

-()-

Susanna was lying back on her bed reading The Color Purple for the fifth time. Paris sat beside her finishing her homework for the week. Susanna had finished it twenty minutes ago. She was using her favorite book as a distraction from the warmth of Paris' thigh resting against hers. Susanna was watching the blonde out of the corner of her eye. As she murmured through the math equations and chemistry assignments. The warmth from Paris' thigh radiated through Susanna's sweat pants and she tried to fight the wave of goosebumps threatening to erupt at the feeling. She sighed as Paris' brow furrowed further while thinking about calculus. Then Susanna's phone rang. However, since it was by Paris, and had the same ringtone as her own phone she answered it, "Paris Geller speaking, oh sorry, Susanna this is yours, Its Lorelai."

Susanna took the phone, "Hey Lorelai."

"Hey sweetie, so Paris is answering your phone now."

Susanna blushed "We're studying, so what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you sent me an ice cream maker as you know a wedding gift."

"Uh not me...maybe my parents. I'll be right back Paris," She got up and went down to where her parents were watching tv, "Mom did you get Lorelai a wedding gift?"

"Uh no dear I did not have enough time to get her anything."

"Thanks mom, Sorry Lorelai."

"No problem sorry sweetie have fun 'studying' with Paris," Susanna thought Lorelai sounded too cheerful as she went up stairs, and she wondered if not for the first time it would be easier for everyone's mental health is she had never met Rory and Lorelai. However that would mean not knowing Paris, so Susanna rejects that idea and heads back upstairs to the intense woman grumbling at her calculus.

-()-

Susanna sat down in her Shakespeare class and sighed heavily at the large 'Romeo and Juliet' on the black board. Then the teacher began to speak as she handed out slips of paper, "Believe it or not, Shakespeare probably never intended his plays to be read by students sitting at decks more concerned with getting A's than with the fate of Macbeth. His plays were meant to be experienced, lived. So with that in mind, together with my third period Shakespeare, you'll be split up into five groups and each group will assume responsibility for one act of Romeo and Juliet, which will be performed a week from Sunday. You will nominate the director, you will cast the scene, rehearse the scene, and interpret the scene in your own individual manner. Last year, we did Richard the Third. One group did their scene as the Mafiosi. Another set theirs during the Roman Empire. And my favorite, the climactic last scene was set during the final days of the Sonny and Cher show. Just remember, whatever interpretation you choose should highlight the themes you see in the scene. And if the love of the Bard's language still doesn't inspire you, remember this will be fifty percent of your final grade."

After dropping that bomb the bell rang, "Act five," Paris asked resignedly to Madelin, Louise, Rory, and girls all nodded with varying degrees of excitement, "great why don't they see our side's together and rename us Cheng and Ang."

The group left the classroom to reconvene in the hallway. After Rory made plans for Lane and Henry, and walked over to the group Louise noticed something at the end of the hallway, "Well well look who's back from suspension."

The group looked back down the hall and Susanna noticed the stereotypical preppy blonde boy at the end of the hall bro hugging a fellow bro. She also noticed Rory's and Paris' shoulders tense, "Tristan got suspended again?"

"Like you didn't notice?" Paris said snottily, Rory glared at her, and Susanna made a mental note to ask about it later.

"What'd he do?" Rory asked.

"Took apart the principal's car and put it back together in the hallway along with Duncan and Bowman." Madelyn explained.

"Yea well it's his fault for hanging out with Butch Cassidy and the Sundunce Kid, let's meet tomorrow I'm the great hall. Susanna can you come to my house tonight I'm going to need son help bringing stuff to school," Paris didn't really need help she just didn't want to part ways yet.

"Aye-aye captain," and then followed the blonde down the hall.

-()-

That night at Paris' house Susanna watched Paris as she rummaged through things and threw them into a box, trying to make small talk Susanna liked in, "I hate Romeo and Juliet,"

"Me too, but it's the assignment we have no choice."

"I know but the play is so stubid and people think it's the best love story of all time forgetting the title is actually called 'The tragedy of Romeo and Juliet', plus isn't high school hard enough without reading about two teenagers killing themselves I mean really ugh,"

"Not to mention Romeo is a veritable pair of pedophile because Juliet's like 12 years old."

"Exactly why can't we want to go comedies use with Midsummer Night's Dream there's crossdressing."

Paris chuckled and threw a sword on the bed missing Susanna by half an inch. The brunette helped and nearly fell off the bed, "Jeez Paris I know I'm not being super helpful but in my defense you gave me no instructions, and I have no idea what you're doing," Susanna picked up the sword and twirled it around, "Also it's kinda cool you just have this lying around."

"Put that down," Paris commanded, Susanna did as asked, and then Paris added, skim through Houseman's memoirs please and print out the relevant chapters."

Susanna sighed and walked over to the computer and turned it on. While she waited for the machine to boot up, she watched Paris some more as she stomped around and mumbled to herself. Susanna's guts twisted, and something in her chest ached as these words rushed out of her mouth in very fast disgusting word vomit, "I'malesbian!"

Paris, who had been organizing her box on the floor, stood up and said, "I knew that."

"I-how?"

"I'm observant sometimes,"she said with a wry smile, but upon seeing the brief panic on her new friend's face, she added, "don't worry, it's not very obvious, I was looking for something in case I ever needed to blackmail you, not that is used that I have a sliver of a soul."

"WhY did you need blackmail material?"

"It was only after I first met you before I could trust you."

"Oh I'm okay," she said slowly then smiled at her crush before continuing, "want to watch 'Power of Myth' again, while we wait for this to print,"

"Absolutely."

After watching 'Power of Myth' twice they settled back into Paris' room, "So do you want to stay the night?"

"Sure, but I don't have pajamas, and you my friend are a hobbit, whereas I am an elf,"

"At least my people got stuff done, elves just sat in their trees and looked pretty."

"Oh really without Legolas they would not have known the hobbits were going to Isenguard."

"Touche," she said, "Now Nanny is gone for the night, and there isn't a guest room set up, you alright bunking with me again?"

"Sure."

"Alright let me find you something to sleep in."

The next morning Susanna woke up to Paris' face two inches from hers. Even in her sleep Paris' looked...intense. Her brows were furrowed, and her mouth was scowling, and Susanna was pretty sure she murmured the name 'Woodward'. Then Susanna noticed that her arm was asleep because Paris had rolled into it sometime last night, and the blonde's hand was clutching the bangles shirt Susanna was wearing so tightly get knuckles are white. Then the alarm went off and Paris' eyes snapped opened and she lurched away suddenly, "You can use the spare bathroom, and we'll get the girls and head to school."

Susanna nodded and proceeded to get ready.

-()-

That afternoon after school Paris matched into the auditorium holding a sword, with Susanna carrying a box, "We're doing traditional Elizabethan," Paris said setting down the sword in the table with finality.

"Elizabethan? But I thought the point of this was to . . . please tell me you didn't just have that lying around?" she asked pointing to the sword before smiling at her sister.

"The point is to get an A, not to make Romeo and Juliet into a Vegas lounge act. Besides, we have the death scene. It's classic, it's famous. Who are you?" Paris asked pointing to the scared blonde boy next to Rory.

"I'm, uh, Brad. From the third period Shakespeare, ma'am."

"Well that is just swell, Okay. Now I want everyone to read the chapters on acting I photocopied out of Houseman's Memoirs tonight. Everyone will be off book by Friday, and if you plan on missing rehearsal, you better bring a coroner's note. We're short on boys. That makes you Romeo. Louise, you can play the Friar."

Louise made a sound of outrage as Tristin waltzed into the room an entitled smirk on his face, as he threw a wink at Susanna. Both Paris and Rory narrowed their eyes at him in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" Rory snarled, Susanna was impressed, she had never seen this much...bite in Rory before.

"Uh, Professor Anderson forgot to include me when she made up the groups, so she told me to pick one," He said again looking at Susanna with what she assumed was a flirtatious expression. Susanna tried not to gag.

"Fine, you have four other acts to choose from. Take your pick," Paris growled trying to block Tristin's view of the taller brunette.

"Yeah, well Summer's in act 1, Beth and Jessica are in act 2, Kate's in act 3, and uh, Claire, Kathy, and Mary are in act 4. So this is the only one free of ex-girlfriends," he said straddling the back of a chair.

"So we're being punished for our good taste?"

"Oh, Paris, you hurt me. Do you no longer have any need for me at all?"

"Yes, we have great need. You can be our Romeo," Louise purred.

"Brad is Romeo!" Rory said because she knew that Paris was probably going to make her Juliet.

"Put in your other contact Grandma. Tristin is Romeo. Brad can be the second guard on the left."

"No."

"She's kinda right, Paris. Tristin was born to be Romeo," Madeline offered checking the blonde boy out, Susanna was less than impressed.

"Hey, I'm the director and I'll decide who's born to be what, and Brad is Romeo."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Louise murmured, and Susanna was confused, did Tristin and Paris used to go out, but he said there were none of his exe's in this group.

"What'd you say?" Paris growled with such authority that a shiver raced down Susanna's spine.

"Just perhaps that someone is letting her personal feeling interfere with her leadership."

"My only feeling is that I don't wanna give the most important part to someone who can't even manage to stay in school."

"I'm just gonna say one thing: fifty percent of our final grade."

"Is there gonna be any scratching involved, or is this just a verbal thing?"

"What do you think about this?" Paris asked Rory, who turned to brad and asked, "Well, how are you at speaking in front of a lot of people?"

"I tend to throw up," he whispered.

Paris turned to Susanna who could only shrug with the information she had. Paris groaned and said, "Fine, but I swear, you flake on this and you'll pray you get suspended."

"I gotta run. Are we done here?"

"Good. So now Brad can be Friar Tuck and I can be Juliet," Louise said smugly.

"Wrong. Juliet's supposed to be chaste," Paris pointed out. Louise slumped in her chair in disapointment.

"Then . . ." Madeline hinted.

"And she has more than three lines." Paris said and turning to look at Rory. Susanna took the rest that Tristin had vacated, and noticed the miserable look on her sister's face.

"Oh no," Rory said in annoyance

"Too late."

"It can't be too late, we haven't done anything yet."

"You're Juliet. You're the best public speaker here, you've definitely got that waif thing down, and you'll look great dead. Next order of business. I did some location scouting this morning, and I think the courtyard outside. . . ."

"I can be Juliet," Susanna interrupted Paris, and she swung around to the brunette.

"Can you speak iambic pentameter?"

Susanna smirked at Paris took a deep breath and, :

"That time of year thou mayst in me behold

When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang

Upon those boughs which shake against the cold,

Bare ruin'd choirs, where late the sweet birds sang.

In me thou see'st the twilight of such day

As after sunset fadeth in the west,

Which by and by black night doth take away,

Death's second self, that seals up all in rest.

In me thou see'st the glowing of such fire

That on the ashes of his youth doth lie,

As the death-bed whereon it must expire,

Consum'd with that which it was nourish'd by.

This thou perceiv'st, which makes thy love more strong,

To love that well which thou must leave ere long."

Everyone at the table looked quite impressed, Paris was sporting a small smirk of her own, "Sonnet 73, I'm impressed alright you're Juliet."

Susanna noticed Rory visibly slump in relief, and Susanna felt a small pleasant tingle at having helped her sister keep away from a creeper like Tristin. Then she frowned she'd have to be near the creeper that is Tristin. She sighed and listened as Paris continued to explain her vision that is Act 5 of Romeo and Juliet.

-()-

Paris was driving Susanna to Stars Hollow ranting about how Chilton should have better organization when students reserve certain rooms for assignments. Then Susanna asked, "What's with you, Tristin, and Rory?"

"Nothing," Paris denies immediately, "Why do you know Sonnet 73?"

"I went through a Shakespeare phase in the sixth grade, I learned like ninety percent of his Sonnets, now don't change the subject."

"I'm impressed, and I didn't change the subject because there is no subject to change."

By Paris' tone Susanna knew this would be a stubborn moment for the blonde so she rolled her eyes, and decided to let it go, and just enjoy the comfortable silence as they pulled into the small weird town.

Paris marched through the door of Miss Patty's studio, and Susanna was behind her, and totally not looking at Paris' butt as she walked through the door, while Paris tried to harang Miss Patty and her elderly customers out the door, "Excuse me. We reserved this place for 8 sharp and right now my watch says 8:04."

"Well, then tell it to go outside and have a smoke. You can't rush a cool down sweetheart," Miss Patty said kindly as she threw a smile at Susanna, who smiled and waved back.

"Look, I understand the whole Mystic Pizza, small town, 'we don't let a clock run our lives' thing, but I come from the big city where money talks and I'm paying good money for this place and I have a schedule to keep."

"Be careful darling, or your face is gonna freeze like that," Miss Patty warned before sauntering away from Paris, Susanna grabbed her arm, and stopped her from going after the older redhead, Susanna had heard tales of Miss Patty's temper. Rory walked over to them, smiling at her sister.

Then in walked in Madeline, Louise, and Brad, "Whoa what's with the cast from Cocoon?"

"Where's Tristin? He said he was coming with you," Paris barked with obvious frustration at the whole situation.

He waltzed in behind the girls, "I'm here calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm, now what the hell are you doing we have to get started."

"I'm introducing myself to the new girl, Hi I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Tristin DuGrey," he held out his hand, and Susanna knew he thought he was being charming, but she kind of thought he was being a creep.

"Uh Susanna," She barely put her hand in his, and yanked it out of his grasp immediately when she realized he was going to try and kiss it, "Paris is right we should get started," Susanna realized that doing this nice thing for Rory was going to be a pain in the ass.

Susanna was grateful she mostly just had to lay there for most of it, and she already knew most of the lines she needed to know. However everyone was about ready to strangle Tristin. He was being obnoxious, and kept trying to flirt with Susanna on the breaks, "Alright look you're not my type, you've burned Paris in some mysterious way, and Rory has a boyfriend so please stop and let us get a good grade on this."

"Oh come on you don't even know me yet I could be surprising," he said with that same smug smirk. Then Susanna glanced over his shoulder and saw Paris trying to be subtle in her glancing at the two of them, and glaring at Tristin with absolute hatred, and a thrill swept down Susanna's spine, and she had to fight off a shiver that was creeping up her body.

"I know enough, now please kill yourself so I can do the same, and we can all go home," Paris had a beaming smile on her face.

-()-

The night of the performance had arrived and everyone was ready and I'm there costumes. Lorelai, Sookie, and the Hanovers. The twins walked over to the awkward little group. Sookie enthusiastically gushed, "Oh you look like a princess, and Rory you look like such a handsome friar."

"She's right sweetie you look beautiful," Alice said hugging her daughter, "Lorelai you did a good job."

"Uh Thanks Mrs. Hanover," Lorelai said with a small surprised smile. The shorter woman nodded in acknowledgement. Jonathan was talking to his daughter, and pointedly ignoring the woman that gave birth to said daughter. When suddenly Paris walked over and yanked both girls into the hallway growling, "I need you!"

"Tristin isn't here yet," Paris said once they were in the hallway, there was an edge of panic to her voice, "and I've looked everywhere I've even called the three girls I know he's seeing."

"Okay well while I appreciate your commitment to not failing Shakespeare, he's at the end of the hallway," Rory said pointing to the end of the hallway.

He walked over to the three girls, and said, "I can't go out there, I just got expelled," Susanna could see the actual guilt on his face, but Paris stormed away, and grumbled, "just get into your places I'll think of something this train wreck will go without Brad."

-()-

Susanna was uncomfortable on the fake stone slab that she'd help make as her tomb, if she ever had to lay still for nearly forty-five minutes again she was making it cushioned. Then finally she, surprisingly, heard Paris' voice, but it was deeper and more growly utter the last sentence of Romeo; as she sat beside me her light floral scent and warmth made goosebumps spread outward from Susanna's arms, "A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love! Oh true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die," her lips gently touched the corner of her mouth, and then she fell forward onto Susanna's chest, and the brunette prayed that Paris could not hear the yammering of her heart. She had seen sparks behind her eyelids as her lips made the briefest of contact. Then Paris slumped onto the ground to be out of sight of Susanna, but still in sight of the audience.

She almost missed her cue as she woke up, and Rory, playing the friar, came out on stage, and said that the lady was stirring, "O comfortable friar! where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, And there I am. Where is my Romeo?" Susanna said sitting up.

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee Among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;Come, go, good Juliet."

Susanna looked at Paris, playing Romeo, laying on the floor and began the speech that would end Juliet's life, "What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative," Susanna looked at Paris a moment before laying a kiss where Paris had laid hers at the corner of the blonde's mouth. Then Susanna finished out the play by pretending to stab herself and collapsing next to Paris.

-()-

After the performance Paris went to the bathroom. She was nearly shaking. Her cheek was burning where Susanna had placed her lips, and she was pretty sure she was beginning to hyperventilate. She knew she liked girls as well as boys, always had done, but she'd never been attracted to a girl she knew. She took a deep breath, and washed her face when she heard, "You know you kiss pretty good for a dead guy in tights."

Paris looked up and saw Susanna in the mirror. The taller girl took a tentative step forward, and the grip Paris had on the sink tightened. Susanna noticed that Paris' shoulders tighten and she stopped moving, and quietly asked, "Hey are you alright I think you did a good job. Did you hurt yourself when you fell off my deathbed."

Paris chuckled, "How can you make me feel like this."

"Like what?"

"Like my anxiety and dopamine have had tiny babies that are determined to give me a stroke and heart attack simultaneously," She whirled around to face the brunette, who was beaming at the tiny blonde, "What why are you smiling at my empending doom?"

"Because that's how I feel too."

"Y-you do."

"Of course you make my heart...race like full warp speed Ms. Paris kinda fast. I'm surprised you didn't hear it when you sort of collapsed on my chest."

"I just thought you were nervous about performing in front of people."

"Nope all you Ms. Geller."

It was Paris' turn to beam at her, "So you like me as more than a friend, and it is mutual so what now I've never really done this."

"I've never really done this either I guess we go out on a date, and I'd like to kiss you again, but this time with more lip contact, and I'd like you to be alive."

"I think you've got yourself a deal Ms. Hanover," the blonde held out her hand, and Susanna took it to shake. Then pulled the blonde to her gently pressed her lips to the blonde's. She felt light and fireworks shot off once again as her eyes fluttered closed. Excitement made both girls hearts race as they both sighed in amazement.

"Hey Suz...Oh my god," the two girls broke apart and there standing in the doorway was Lorelai Gilmore.

-()-

A/N: Here's the next chapter it is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in my fanfiction career/hobby. I hope you like it please leave a comment/kudos/like etc.


End file.
